


Defining a True Gentleman

by this_kills_the_man



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_kills_the_man/pseuds/this_kills_the_man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of all the things Hershel Layton was, he was most certainly not a liar."</p><p>In which the Professor thinks too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defining a True Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS BULLSHIT IS REALLY FUCKING SHORT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Of all the things Hershel Layton was, he was most _certainly not_ a liar.

 “Professor?” Luke called from around the bend of the hall. His voice was... hushed, almost nervous. Mr. Layton, troubled by his apprentice’s uncharacteristic tone of query, lifted his gaze from above the teacup perched between his thumb and forefinger, peering over his left shoulder in the direction of the child - no, he corrected himself, _young man_ , recalling the recent passing of his thirteenth birthday.

 “What is it, my boy? Is something wrong?” Even though his expression easily retained its mask of composure, inside his stomach sunk below the carpet beneath him. Quelling any thoughts of him discovering _that_ , however, allowed him to raise to his feet without even the slightest hint of a tremble, stride smooth as he approached the apprentice. Around the bend, he noted the boy’s - young man, he inwardly chided once more - curious, if not accusatory quirk of brow. Oh, dear. Perhaps it was _that_ that he found, after all.

 “Well, you don’t normally keep things from me, do you?” mumbled Luke. It was obvious that this deeply bothered the adolescent, further confirming the Professor’s suspicions. Said Professor, of course, buried the conclusion deep in his throat, creating a thick notch that would be impossible to swallow without his companion's noticing. It couldn’t be true. It just couldn’t.

 “I would never, Luke. You know that.” And that was true. Communication prioritized above all else in their relationship.

 “Oh. Well...” the lad trailed off, unable to retain eye contact. The apprentice’s gaze wavered, lackadaisically trailing along the edges of the shelves around them. Concern for his friend overriding his own fears, the Professor pressed, if not as gently as possible.

 “Would you like to ask me something? I will never turn down any questions. After all,” he chuckled, oceans of nerves rolling easily off his shoulders, “a true gentleman does his best to answer a query.”

 This seemed to spark courage inside of the young lad, head returning to bore eyes straight into the dots of the Professor’s. “Why are there photos of a girl buried in your closet? I-I don’t mean to pry,” he quickly added at the sight of Mr. Layton freezing solid, worried that he was angry at him for rifling through his possessions - in his room, no less! - “but she looks so much like you, and... I thought you said you didn’t have any sisters.”

 An awkward silence expanded infinitely outward from between them. At last, the Professor smiled, shaking his head, realizing how foolish he had been in fearing for the worst as the opportunity at hand unfolded before him to explain his... predicament.

“Luke, my boy, have you heard of the term ‘transgender’?”


End file.
